A variety of arrow rests have been utilized in the prior art for use in combination with compound archery bows to support arrow shafts before, during and after the release of the arrow from the bow. The prior art has also suggested a variety of forms of arrow rests mounted on the archery bow in various positions and with various accessory attachments. The prior art has also suggested the use of a pivoting arrow rest that changes position upon the release of the arrow to prevent interference with the arrow as it passes the riser of the bow.
However, a variety of accessories and attachments that are taught by the prior art to accomplish the releasable support of an arrow shaft interfere with one of the primary purposes for such powerful compound bows, that is, hunting. Strenuous bow hunting frequently results in contact between the bow and dense undergrowth and frequent impacts with objects such as rocks, trees and the like. During this time that the bow is being carried, critical and sometimes delicate accessories are damaged and rendered unusable. Arrow rests, particularly those that are movable in response to the motion of an arrow shaft are particularly susceptible to damage during rough hunting conditions.